A List of Kanji a Healthy Otaku Should Know
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: hey this is a multi-crossover fic and its really a list of animal kanji I took down for myself and post for myself but your more than welcome to check it out! I even added funny notes to some of them and no flamers! I did warn you! IT IS NOT A STORY!


**Translations a Healthy Otaku should know**

**Okay. SO this isn't a story but I was writing one for Naruto and I happen to be a fan of using Japanese kanji in my anime stories. So i was writing when i realized, i don't know many animal names for my ANBU members or summons so i did research and decided i'd share it with you. Your Welcome~!  
no flamers!  
**1) Tanuki - raccoon-dog  
2) neko - cat  
3) koneko - kitten  
4) inu - dog **(An Inuyasha means dog demon)**  
5) koinu - puppy  
6) kame - turtle  
7) saru - monkey **(An Sarutobi literally means monkey fly so 'flying monkey')**  
8) uma - horse  
9) namekuji - slug **(An mixed thoughts about this one but pretty sure)**  
10) gama - toad **(An i believe the gama in gamabunta or gamakichi is just a title)**  
11) kareu - frog  
12) hebi - snake  
13) taka - hawk  
14) tako - octopus  
15) ushi - cow or ox **(An that made me laugh (USHIda Uryuu))**  
16) usagi - bunny **(An ;3)  
**17) kuma - bear **(An anyone know what the 'jiro in KumaJiro means?)**  
18) itachi - weasel (**An what is your opinion on our favorite uchiha and his name)**  
19) sasori - scorpion **(An his full name means Scorpion of the Red Sand or Red Sand Scorpion, (i think i'd prefer Blood Sand..))  
**20) same - shark **(An kisame means demon shark)**  
21) kitsune - fox (**An you should know that by now)  
**22) kabutomushi - beetle **(An kabuto is an armored helmet... idk...)**  
23) buta - pig  
24) hitsuji - sheep  
25) kohitsuji - lamb (**An it was around this time that i figure 'ko' meant baby)  
**26) kaba - hippopotamus (**An never know)**  
27) kirin - giraffe  
28) nezumi - mouse  
29) ookami - wolf **(An their name has god in it)  
**30) raion - lion **(An not positive cause i don't recall it from sasuke lion barrage in jap but whatever)  
**31) hakuda - camel  
32) risu - squirrel  
33) shika - deer **(An shika's name literally means 'deer perfection' so i'm guessing its Perfect Deer... poor kid)  
**34) shimauma - zebra  
35) tora - tiger  
36) tori - bird  
37) yagi - goat  
38) zou or zoo - elephant  
39) iruka - dolphin **(An umino iruka comes from umi no iruka meaning sea dolphin)**  
40) ahiro - duck or domestic duck  
41) kamo - wild duck  
42) ari - ant  
43) choo-choo - butterfly **(An so cho in choji is butterfly, or so i was told)  
**44) gachoo - goose  
45) hachi - bee **(An it also means 8, like in Hachibi no Gyuki)**  
46) hae - fly  
47) hato - dove **(An that makes me think of Hinata)  
**48) hatoru - firefly **(An and this is Naruto)  
**49) ka - mosquito  
50) kakkoo - kuckoo (**An the bird?)**  
51) kanariya - canary  
52) karasu - crow **(An i would think you'd know this if you're an itachi)**  
53) katashumuri - snail **(An way to long)  
**54) kemushi - caterpillar  
55) kingyo - goldfish (**An like seaking from pokemon)  
**56) kokkuroochi - cockroach  
57) konchuu - insect **(An that was shino's name in the fanfic 'hard to forgive' check it out)**  
58) koomori - bat  
59) korogei - cricket  
60) kujira - whale  
61) ikkakujuu - unicorn **(An ikkaku means one-horned (bleach))**  
62) penguin - pengin **(An kinda anticlimatic)  
**63) panda - panda **(An its likely this is wrong or right and pronounced differently... or it was originally a jap word)  
**64)kumo - spider **(An and cloud**)  
65) mimzu - earthworm  
66) mushi - worm (**An apparently there's a great difference...)**  
67) mogura - mole  
68) mukade (or mukage) - centipede **(An that movie has scarred me for life)**  
69) niwatori - chicken  
70) nomi - flea (**An like Myoga)**  
71) oomu - parrot  
72) roba - donkey/mule  
73) semi - cicada  
74) shirami - lice  
75) suigyuu - buffalo **(An sui means water, i wonder if that ties in…?)**  
76) takare - lizard  
77) yamori - gecko  
78) suzume - sparrow  
79) tombo - dragonfly  
80) tsubame - swallow  
81) tsuru - crane  
82) wani - crocodile or alligator **(An i guess they don't care about the scientific differences!)  
**83) sakana - fish  
84) araiguma - raccoon **(An that's nothing like tanuki...)  
**85) oonezumi - rat **(An not much difference from mouse)**  
86) azarashi - seal  
87) washi - eagle  
88) hakucho - swan **(An makes me think of haku from naruto (rip))**  
89) fukurou - owl  
90) kou no tori - stork  
91) kani - crab  
92) arumajiro - armadillo  
93) ryuu - dragon **(An i should know this, idk how it ended up on the bottom)**  
94) koi - carp **(An koi also means love)**  
95) gorira - gorilla  
96) hamutsuta - hamster  
97) suzumebachi - wasp **(An surprisingly that's similar to sparrow)  
**98) jaga - jaguar **(An not too sure)  
**99) kangaru - kangaroo  
100) koara - koala  
101) hyou - leopard  
102) ga - moth **(An so what does Gaara mean? pretty close to Moth-Ant...)  
**103) imori - newt  
104) sayonakidori - nightingale  
105) oranu-tan - orangutan  
106) kawauso - otter **(An kawa for kawaii ;3)**  
107) shiro kuma - polar bear **(An kinda obvious and boring)**  
108) uzura - quail **(An makes me think of izuru from bleach, similar spelling i guess)**  
109) sai - rhino **(An so why was Sai (from naruto) named that?)  
**110) inoshishi - wild boar **(An so what does ino mean exactly?)  
**111) hagetake - vulture  
112) ika - squid  
113) sukanaku - skunk  
**Whoo! Finally done! i'm sorry i hadn't realized it would be that long.  
those who did read it or atleast my An i would love your opinion on those questions. but no flamers!  
anyway, later. make use of this in the future!**


End file.
